Fool in Love
by ryouko70
Summary: Humanized. Skipper finds Kowalski is still awake and has a way to help him sleep.


It was three in the morning and the light in the lab was on. Kowalski stood next to a table covered with parts and wires and an odd assortment of unidentifiable things. His lab coat was draped over a chair, and his sleeves were rolled up to just below the elbows.

Kowalski rubbed his eyes. He yawned and stretched, then shook his head to clear it. He knew it was late, but he couldn't stop now. He kept telling himself, _five more minutes_.

Skipper stood in the doorway of the lab, his eyes raking over the taller man's slender form. Most people thought Kowalski was just skin and bones, but Skipper knew different. Kowalski was slim, but his muscles were well toned. Skipper had fought him hand-to-hand enough times to know.

Almost as if he sensed someone there, Kowalski turned his head. "Skipper, you're up rather late."

"I could say the same of you, Kowalski."

The tall man turned back to his newest invention. "Well, you know. Science can't wait. I know I am close to creating something!"

Although he heard no footsteps, he suddenly felt a presence directly behind him. Two hands appeared on the table on either side of him. He managed to turn around and found himself trapped between his lab table and Skipper's stocky frame. Skipper had a smile that seemed strange to Kowalski, like that of a predator. It kinda put him in mind of cat that had cornered a mouse. He swallowed nervously.

"Uh, Skipper?" Skipper kept smiling that smile. Kowalski found it difficult to breathe. He leaned away, holding the edge of the table. A nervous giggle escaped him. "Ah, yes. It is rather late. Maybe we should go to bed."

Skipper placed his hands over Kowalski's. "That's the best idea you've had tonight."

Kowalski couldn't move. Skipper was almost pressed up against him, ice-blue eyes locked onto his. Warning sirens blared through his brain, but he couldn't understand why they were going off. He felt danger, but he didn't know from what. His brain screamed for him to react. To do _something_.

In his confusion, he babbled, "yes, sleep is good. Helps keep the brain healthy. One can think better after a good night's sleep."

"Who said anything about sleeping," Skipper said slyly. His fingers touched Kowalski's wrist and lightly traveled up his forearms.

Kowalski gasped and shivered as new sensations blazed through him. He felt as if he were on fire; the starting point being the line that Skipper had traced. Skipper heard the moan that escaped Kowalski's lips saw his ocean-blue eyes dilate. His smile deepened. _He's mine now_. He grabbed Kowalski's forearms and pulled the taller man's arms behind his own back. This helped to bring Kowalski down to his height.

Kowalski now had his arms locked around Skipper's waist and his face was mere inches away from Skipper's. He babbled incoherently, feeling powerless to move, as Skipper's face slowly moved closer.

/*/*/*

Phil turned in his chair and made rapid movements with his hands. Mason frowned.

"What do you mean it doesn't make sense?" More hand movements.

"Out of character," he exclaimed. "Kowalski is easily intimidated and clueless when it comes to emotions. And Skipper is...well...Skipper!"

There was more sign language. "Yes, they should be written as human. Otherwise, it's creepy." More hand movement. "Well, yes, you're right. It's creepy either way. But, trust me, the fan girls just love it!"

Phil gave Mason a bland look. After a moment, he signed some more.

"I don't understand it either, but that hardly matters. Just keep typing."

Phil turned back to the keyboard, but then turned back to Mason. He signed a few more words.

Mason sighed. "It doesn't matter what the penguins think. They'll never find out."

"Find out what, simian?"

Mason and Phil turned to see all four penguins standing in the door watching them.

"Oh poo. Run Phil!" Both chimps jumped out the window and ran back to their habitat.

Kowalski jumped up onto Alice's desk and looked at the open file on the computer. His eyes widened. If penguins could blush, his entire face would have been red.

Skipper looked up at him, flippers on his hips. "So what's it about, Kowalski?"

Kowalski quickly clicked the red box up in the corner. "Nothing Skipper! Nothing!"

/*/*/*

Hello peoples! 'Tis I, your king. And I want to be telling you, "Happy April Fooling Day!"


End file.
